User talk:Npaproductions
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Batman vs. Superman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 22:54, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Images Images on the DC Movies wiki need to be categorised. Images from Justice League: Gods and Monsters belong in the Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Images. -Doomlurker (talk) 09:49, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Meaning you need to go back and categorise those 18 images that you uploaded. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:08, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I see that you have ignored me. Add categories to the 30 images you uploaded or get a temporary ban, your choice. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:41, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Please categorise any images you upload. If you are unsure which film the concept art is from there is a DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League Images category. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:29, January 20, 2016 (UTC) : I have no idea how to catagorize images to begin with. Seems like extra work for no reason. I properly titled the images ans have no idea how to do what your saying as theres no option to 'catagorize' the images when i upload them to begin with. I do not know which film which concept art belongs to so i jus added them to the fewtured charqcters page. You catogroize them. Im not doing all that, i took all this time to screen shot, resize, and rename all the images.. Npaproductions (talk) 21:36, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::At the bottom of the page where categories are listed, you are presented with the ability to add a category without hitting the edit button. *Click on the "Add category" button, and start typing in a category name. *You can use an already established category (suggestions will appear as you type) or create a new one. *Once you are done, hit save and the category will appear on the article. ::Alternatively when you are uploading the images in the summary type Category:Movie Name Images where Movie name is replaced with the name of the movie the image is from. I already told you that if you didn't know which film they were from there is a DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League Images category. And just remember, no one asked you to do all of that. While the images are appreciated, someone else would have uploaded them and probably would have been more willing to adhere to the guidelines. Just because you think it's unnecessary doesn't mean you're right. On this wiki all images are categorised so if someone is searching for images from specific films they can be found easily through the Images category. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:40, January 21, 2016 (UTC) You still didn't add any of them to the category other than the poster. Now gotta go through all 169 images and add them to categories. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:43, May 5, 2016 (UTC) They aren't terrible quality so they are fine. Thanks for adding them and categorising them. It's worth trying the alternate method I told you above for categorising because it makes it much easier. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:29, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Batman: The Killing Joke To be honest, the images are low quality and it would be better to wait for them to be released in better quality. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:01, April 7, 2016 (UTC)